Orthodontics is a branch of dentistry which deals with abnormalities in tooth and jaw positions and relationships which result in facial disharmony and malfunction and unattractive appearance. The objective of orthodontic treatment is to establish normal tooth and jaw position and interrelationship. This is achieved by repositioning the teeth and jaws by the use of mechanical force applied with a fixed or removable apparatus. Often, an orthodontic apparatus is fixed to the teeth, and applies force to the teeth and their supporting structures to produce changes in the relationship of the teeth to each other and to control their growth and development.
A device commonly used in the application of an orthodontic apparatus is an orthodontic elastic, or rubber, band. Such elastic bands are commonly used, and are of great value in the correction of the alignment of the teeth. The elastic band comprises a strong flexible band which can be attached between or within orthodontic apparatus placed upon the upper and/or lower sets of teeth. The band exerts tension upon the orthodontic apparatus and thus the teeth, and gradually corrects the orthodontic deficiency over an extended period of time. The elastic band is typically stretched around two or more hooks projecting from the orthodontic apparatus.
An orthodontic elastic band can lose its rated tension over time, and must be replaced at prescribed intervals. Further, such bands frequently are accidently dislodged and must be replaced for this additional reason. The replacement of an elastic band is not an easy task, and is commonly frustrating and time consuming for both the dental patient and the dentist. In particular, the patient typically needs to apply the elastic band at home, and most often attempts to do so using simply the fingers. As a result, elastic bands are not changed as frequently as they should be, and consequently it can take longer for the teeth to be repositioned.
A few devices have been developed to allow for the comfortable and efficient placement of an elastic band on an orthodontic apparatus. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,975,051 to Kargas et al. teaches an instrument for attaching and removing an orthodontic elastic band. This device comprises essentially a single hooked end which will hold an elastic band, attach it over one hook on the orthodontic apparatus and then pull the elastic band and attach it over a second hook of the apparatus. This device, however, does not allow for the simultaneous stretching and placement of the elastic band. Therefore the user must contend with an unstretched and dangling elastic band when placing the first end of the band over the first hook. A second device is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,423 to Kesling which is entitled "Orthodontic Ligature Gun." This gun, however, is for the placement of an elastic band around a single orthodontic bracket and is not designed for manipulating or stretching the elastic band to stretch it from one hook to another hook.
Thus, it can be seen from the above that a simple tool for enabling the quick and comfortable placement of an elastic band around an orthodontic apparatus is needed.